


Their Family

by Skyla_Jess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Galrans Can Impregnate Any Species" au, A drabble for an au I haven't written yet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Jess/pseuds/Skyla_Jess
Summary: They had been waiting for this moment.Their daughter was finally born after a long wait of 9 months.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Their Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there skylarks!  
> This is a drabble I wrote for au that I haven't written yet.  
> It is pure fluff.  
> Hope you like it!

Lance had just gone through his labor. Keith couldn't help but be happy at his daughter's birth.

When Allura finally cleaned their daughter and gave her to Lance, he carefully checked her features. Her hair were back like his hair and skin just as fair. That's the moment he knew which feature of Lance's she would have. As if god heard his wish, their new born daughter opened her eyes.

It was a such a sight.

Her eyes were blue just like the blue paladin's ocean eyes that Keith could drown into.

"Ahh?"

"Aww she's so cute! She looks just like you Keith" Lance said with a weary but delightful smile.

"Yeah, but she still has those ocean blue eyes of yours" Keith looked at their daughter and his boyfriend with adoration as Lance's cheeks bloomed red.

"Keiithh" Lance whined silently trying not to startle their daughter as she saw them both in confusion.

"Azure" Keith said out loud all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her name. Azure. 'Cause of her eyes as 'Azure' means blue in Latin" Keith replied.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Lance said with a small chuckle while trying to get their daughter- Azure -to sleep.

"Yeah, you know you're not the only one who thinks here" Keith said in a teasing manner.

"Whatever," Lance said rolling his eyes and tested their new born's name "Azure" rolling his r's.

"That's a quiet lovely name but Lance and Azure need to rest now" Coran's voice startled them from their moment.

"Sure thing" Lance stifled a yawn and was out in a few minutes.

Keith looked at Lance and Azure with fondness and knew he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. Just the three of them. His family.

_Their family_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Was it worth your time?  
> Pls leave kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
